Filthy Blood
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Spin-off of "Dirty Water". Jeff felt Matt grip onto his broken wrists. "I'm pregnant." Jeff felt Matt's grip tighten around Jeff's wrists, as a scream of anguish escaped Jeff's pretty little mouth. Hardycest, gore, blood, sex.
1. Filthy Mirror Part 1

**I needed to redo Dead End but I didn't want it as Cenaton and **_**'Dirty Water' **_**is a good idea. So I decided to combine the both into making a new Hardycest fic that will take the place of my baby, **_**'Torn'. **_**Because I need a new baby. Apparently, '**_**True Romance' **_**is just being a bitch and a hassle to complete. XD. '**_**Torn' **_**though was my first ever Hardycest fic so I love it the most. It doms all other fics. XP. It is the Adam of my fics.**

**And…*gasp* I just wanted Jeff to be a sub this time. Fine? XD. Apparently, Kassy ******says I have the urge to kill him so let's do it in this fic. =) Also, **_**Theatre of Tragedy **_**has become an addiction I fear…it helped me through most of this fic. XD.**

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

_Title: Filthy Blood  
Rated: +18 – language; violence; __**male pregnancy; **__Jeff subbing BY MEH.  
Summary:: Spin-off of "Dirty Water". Jeff felt Matt grip onto his broken wrists. "I'm pregnant." Jeff felt Matt's grip tighten around Jeff's wrists, as a scream of anguish escaped Jeff's pretty little mouth. Hardycest, gore, blood, sex.  
Genre: Horror_

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

_F I L T H Y M I R R O R P A R T 1_

Jeff was gripping tightly onto a pale yellow blanket, snuggling towards it, his eyes focused on the horror movie in front of him as Matt enthusiastically watched, his eyes glued to the screen that Jeff tried so hard to look away but was unable to and in a second, as a more brutal scene emerged, Jeff let out a scream of terror, feeling as if he was going to faint.

"Calm down, Jeff…it's just a movie."

Jeff reached for the remote and shut it, hyperventilating and looking over at Matt, who was grinning. After watching halfway of a _Saw _movie, Jeff let out a sigh of relief. Just as Matt was about to tell Jeff to go upstairs if he got so scared of the movie, a knock was heard and Jeff gripped tighter on the blanket, burying his head into Matt's scent.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Jeff sighed, knowing exactly who was at the door at the sound of Matt's anger. Jeff, thirteen years old, pressed his body against the couch, curling up and softly rocking himself as he heard the sound of Matt walking back into the room, shutting the door angrily.

Jeff didn't even ask, knowing exactly who it was.

Jeff was still trembling.

"Shit, you were _that _scared, weren't you?"

"How can you see something like that? It-it-"Jeff was stuttering, burying his head into the blanket again and letting a soft whimper escape his lips while they heard the sound of a plate crashing down and Matt sighed, leaning down towards Jeff's level, eye to eye. "Okay, Jeffro, Imma go check that out…just stay in one place and I'll put some chick flick for you in a moment, okay?"

Jeff nodded his head, still trembling, now fearful that their predator might actually be something horrible.

Jeff accidentally moved, hitting the remote so that a female's scream filled Jeff's mind and Jeff ripped out his own scream, burying his head into the blanket. His heart palpitating greatly as he felt two arms wrap around him in that second and kiss onto his neck.

Jeff was too breathless to let out another scream and his throat ached just as he turned around to see that their predator was, just as Jeff suspected when he was thinking clearly, Adam Copeland…and in that second, just as Adam let out a smirk, Matt grabbed onto Adam's shoulder and pushed him off. "Didn't I tell you to get out? Get out! Get lost! Now!"

Adam pushed himself out of Matt's grip and walked towards the couch, bouncing on it and lying as if he lived there along with them before looking over at Jeff. "Oh, can I have him and go then?"

"GET OUT!"

Adam sighed, shaking his head and letting his eyes trail past Jeff's jeans to see a soft pink material pressing against the flesh. "Hmm…pink panties, Jeff?" Jeff allowed himself to blush, the fear gone and the humiliation seeping through Jeff's body so that the used to be pale tan flesh was burning hot pink.

"LEAVE. HIM. ALONE."

"He didn't say anything…" Adam's hands wrapped around Jeff's waist as he pulled him up Adam's lap and he softly pressed his lips against Jeff's hand, a chaste kiss. "You scared the shit out of him. Let me make it up to him at least."

Adam's hands wrapped around Jeff's waist and he stood up and in that second, twirled Jeff around aimlessly, flipping him over to allow dizziness yet freedom burn into Jeff's body before Adam held him in a position where Jeff's legs were wrapped around Adam's waist and Jeff's slender arms were around Adam's neck.

Matt scowled, crossing his arms.

"What? You wish you can do this, don't you?"

"No. The last thing on Earth is that I'd wish to be you because of what I'm going to do to you - you Canadian bitch!"

"…I'm a dog?" Adam raised an eyebrow and the second Matt let out a scream of anger and frustration was the second that Adam dumped Jeff onto the ground and Adam walked over to Matt, leaving Jeff forgotten for the moment.

The screen from the television their only light to illuminate the room.

"Dude, I don't have a thing for Jeff. Hell, I hit on every guy I see. I once hit on you too, if you must remember."

"But Jeff's thirteen. He doesn't get anything yet!"

Jeff crawled towards a corner, curling up and watching them scream at each other. Still in fear from the movie he was watching a moment ago, the thought of Adam and Matt swirling around in that contraption…with those screams were onto his mind and he started trembling again. Whimpering softly to himself while their screams drowned out Jeff's delicate, inaudible whimpers and sobs.

"He knows more about anything than you do I bet!"

"He doesn't know…he's only thirteen fucking years old! What do you expect him to know? Hell, he's never been out without me or Dad's eye on him and he barely has any friends. Phil and Shannon are alike to him…they're just as innocent."

"How do you know? Jeff can be fucking them both behind your back!"

Jeff crawled away from the room, feeling like jelly and unable to get up. His knees hurt from the carpet scrapping against the flesh as he moved towards the stairs. He forced himself to stand up and with shaking knees, he walked upstairs. Purple and blue hair in front of Jeff's face…Jeff was still shaking as he made his way upstairs and stepped inside of his room. His room was blue and purple, with a hint of green onto the walls. A geometric design covered the walls and Jeff kicked his red slippers off. Jeff was in faded jeans, pink panties and an oversized red jersey. He laid against the bed, the trembling had stopped but the fear was still there. He could still hear the faint sound of them shouting at each other.

"I'M SORRY IF YOU THINK YOUR BROTHER ISN'T DEMENTED! Why do you think I'm so fucking nice to him?"

Jeff let out a gasp, walking towards the door and shutting it close, just standing there and looking at it, feeling suddenly afraid, in his little space, where anything could happen to him. He didn't realize that rain started falling until he made his way towards his bed, gripping tightly onto Matt's blanket. He stared at the pale yellow covers, pictures of ducks adorned it…and Jeff felt his heart swallow with grief as he pressed his head against the blanket.

Trapped in his own pain…

Distant from the world as he turned towards the door, seeing that it was unlocked and he didn't want to be disturbed. He stood up and walked towards it, still gripping tightly onto the blanket for dear life as he shut the door and locked it. Just as he was about to return to bed, he tripped over a childhood toy and hit his stomach against the floor, his eyes shutting tight then his eyes softly opened…he was staring at something glinting another his bed. Jeff walked towards the glinting light but the more he went at it, the farther it seemed it was.

It felt like he was engulfing into darkness.

Jeff could see the ruby shine and he walked towards there as he saw the ruby-glinting mirror onto the floor and he snatched it, confused. He turned back to see his opening but couldn't find anything. He was lost inside a black enclosed space and all he had was a mirror there. Jeff turned around and stared at the mirror, flipping it back to see that there was something written but because of the darkness, Jeff couldn't read a word.

Jeff smashed the mirror against the blackened floor, pieces and pieces of the mirror breaking and breaking and Jeff felt himself break with the mirror. His soul and heart and body and mind being ripped apart into pieces so an incredible pang of agony was piercing through his body.

A scream escaped his lips and he felt sweat cover his hairline, slowly slipping away from his face. His eyes were shut tight and he felt like he could never open his eyes again as the pain continued to burn into every piece of flesh on him, in every ligament, every fiber of his being, every bone…everything…and with one more scream, Jeff found himself lost into complete and utter darkness.

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

When Jeff had awoken, he was looking at an identical version of himself…there was a doorway in front of him where Matt and Adam were still fighting around and screaming at him and Jeff looked at the mirror of himself, the clone of Jeff tucked a strand behind his hair… the clone was wearing clothing that made Jeff question sanity…a liquid-fabricated red skirt that pressed against his body, and a red cropped top that seemed to squeeze out his lungs. A ruby gem rested in the center of the clone's chest.

"Jeffery!"

Jeff turned around to see a Matt that was looking around for the clone, who Jeff presumed was called Jeffery. Jeffery giggled as he pointed towards the doorway that led Jeff back towards his world. Jeff didn't want to go back though…he'd do anything but hear their screaming and shouting at each other. He didn't want to stay up at late hours with Matt, watching _Final Destination _and _Saw _movies and Jeff would never forget the butcher movie. Jeff pushed Jeffery through the doorway and shut the door, not wanting to be with that Matt ever again. Jeff turned around to see the other Matt look at him.

"Hmm…what are you wearing?"

Jeff looked at his clothing but couldn't find anything wrong with them. Matt grabbed forcefully onto Jeff's wrist and pushed him towards the doorway violently. Jeff's eyes met with Matt's in an attempt of understanding what was going on. Matt's lips pressed against Jeff's own and Jeff was horrified…was this Matt _kissing _him? Jeff was about to push Matt off but he couldn't…he was too strong. Tears gathered into Jeff's eyes as Matt pulled away only to unleash a multitude of kisses across Jeff's body…

"Please no." Jeff begged mercifully. "I don't want this!"

Matt laughed. "I love your idea of a 'tortured sort of soul' act."

"It's not an act! Please, let go of me!" Jeff was staring down at the floor and Matt's eyes went towards the mirror that landed onto the floor…and Matt raised an eyebrow, leaning down and picking up the mirror. There were no mirror pieces onto the mirror, as if the mirror pieces seemed to disappear the minute Jeff had thrashed the mirror down onto the ground. Matt hit Jeff against his cheek with the mirror, causing Jeff to feel the cheek fracture with the impact of the hard golden mirror against his cheek. The cheekbone throbbed as Matt looked down. "Oh fuck no! You're not my Jeffery…you're from the other world…the other side…where did you take him? Either you bring him back or I'll force you to bring him back."

Jeff tried to push through the doorway yet he couldn't and Matt just stared at him. "You broke the mirror." Matt said, with anger and fury in his voice. "You BROKE the mirror. Oh GREAT."

"But-but…what happens if I break the mirror?" Jeff asked, fearful, completely and utterly afraid of this Matt.

Matt sighed and gripped tightly at the end of the mirror. "Without the pieces of the mirror, this ruby here can't glow. If it can't glow, I can't open the door. There are about nineteen pieces of this mirror. If you put them together again, you can open the door and go back to your own world. But of course, because you're stupid and afraid, you can't complete those nineteen challenges to get the pieces we need. Huh, you bitch? Why'd you have to break the fucking mirror?"

Jeff just looked down at the grass, realizing that they were somewhere public and he just hit him as if being hit didn't matter wherever this was. Matt hit him again, using the back of the mirror to make Jeff feel as if his face was breaking into ten different places. Jeff dropped towards the ground, shaking and quivering as he pressed his head against Matt's leg, trying to get some sort of comfort from the elder man. "Please…"

Jeff realized that at his feet, there was the pale yellow blanket. Jeff reached out for it as Matt grabbed onto Jeff's hand and pushed him upwards, taking him towards the swing set and hitting him against the cold metal. Jeff fell backwards, on the swing. Matt quickly tore off Jeff's pants, stroking the cotton fabric of Jeff's panties. "…hmm…if you're such an innocent little bitch, why are you wearing these, you slut?"

Jeff whimpered and shook. "They're pretty…I like pretty things."

Matt tore them off, causing Jeff to scream at the sudden air that hit his flesh. This was all too shocking for the young blonde. "What are you doing?"

"S.E.X. Have you ever heard of it?" Matt mocked him, coldly scolding him as he kissed onto Jeff's neck, biting at the soft flesh. Jeff then heard the sound of Matt's jeans unzipping and it stayed silent for a moment before Matt shifted his weight onto Jeff's chest, and on the swing, Jeff felt suffocated…he'd seen a bunch of children pass through but they didn't seem to care. Jeff realized that anyone could walk in on them but nobody cared at all… Jeff felt Matt's cock force itself into Jeff's mouth.

"Suck me." Matt grabbed onto Jeff's hair, tugging at the hair violently so Jeff felt like his hair was going to tear and he also felt the organ hitting the back of Jeff's mouth. Jeff wanted to talk but couldn't. "Suck me off."

Jeff shrugged as Matt continued to tug onto Jeff's hair. "Lick me. Touch me. Entertain me…"

Jeff grabbed onto the hard cock, allowing his tongue to lick at the salty flesh just as Matt had told him. He was shaking. Completely confused. He allowed his tongue to run across the slit of Matt's cock, trying to push it forward and licking the taste…he felt suffocated underneath Matt and Matt was gripping onto his hair, forcing him to perform better. Jeff tried to lick it up as if it were an ice cream cone, not knowing how to stimulate Matt but his attempts must've worked since Matt came into Jeff's mouth, causing Jeff's eyes to widen but Matt hit the back of Jeff's mouth, forcing him to drink the fluid.

Matt pulled away, looking at the tired Jeff and that was what stimulated Matt even more. Matt pulled off Jeff's shirt and bit down at the neck, wrapping his arms around him. Jeff was pressed down the swing, slipping yet Matt wouldn't let him fall at the same time. "Turn around."

Jeff turned around, his ass in view and his chest now pressing against the swing, he was onto the ground now and confused at what Matt was about to do. In seconds, Matt pushed his cock through Jeff's ass, causing Jeff to let out a scream. "What the fuck is that?" Jeff screamed, his eyes widening. The pain felt unbearable… Matt pushed in and out of him, not caring about Jeff's pain as Jeff felt like he was choking onto the air and the scent. "JUST. STOP."

Matt stopped for a second, only to breathe into Jeff's hair. "…you really are innocent, aren't you?"

Jeff just blinked while Matt went back to thrusting and pacing…his paces were too fast and too hard and soon, Jeff found himself wanting to throw up when Matt's warm liquid filled Jeff. Jeff turned around to face Matt who was panting and Matt cupped Jeff's face, kissing him as hard as he could have, making Jeff kick him but unable to do much damage with his bare feet. When Matt had pulled apart from it, Jeff looked back down at the mirror. One piece was filled.

Matt smirked. "…the more pain you feel, the more chances of the mirror filling up."

Jeff gasped. "…m-m-m-…-m-more pain?" Jeff couldn't imagine a pain worse than the one he'd felt right now…so tired and used, unwanted and abused… Matt laughed as Jeff struggled to breathe. His ribcage being pressed at the swing set for far too long. Matt threw some sort of object at Jeff and Jeff looked down to see that Matt had thrown a gun towards his face.

"Just in case you decide to kill yourself, you useless bitch."

Jeff let out a gasp, pain burning into the deepest core of his eyes…

* * *

…**oh God. It…it's angst. It has rape. The horror didn't even start yet and it's all **_**JEFF**_**. XD. JEFFERY NERO HARDY. XD. What? I'm just SO not used to it. :P I must show off my Jeff-raping skills. X3! If Kassy is reading this, she's probably grinning so badly right now. If she isn't, Imma get Filth to go get her. XD. You can say this is sorta for her…=3 I'm unsure. If she wants it, it's all hers. XD. **

**X Sam.**


	2. Filthy Mirror Part 2

**BABY. XD. I am not as stupid as Jeff. No, I will be holding a remote, a blanket and asleep half the time. XD. And I'm more of a black/blue/purple underwear type of girl. XD.**

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

_F I L T H Y M I R R O R P A R T 2_

The depth of the hollow moon destroyed the pure soul of Jeffery as he started outside. Once he had gotten into Jeff's universe, it was all he was doing-he was staring at the moon. It shone bright and lividly. Jeffery never noticed how beautiful the moon was before, maybe because in this world, it was far more brilliant and lovely than in his own world. Jeffery was touching the glass, the only barrier between him and the sky for now.

Jeffery wanted the sky. He wanted to feel the sky alone right now. The pain in his body throbbed horribly and Jeffery didn't seem to care. He was so used to it, used to pretending to love it but it was better than telling Matt that he'd hate it. He had to suffice Matt. That was his job as a submissive counterpart. He then heard the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Jeff? You're in bed?"

"No!" Jeffery said, walking towards the door and flinging it open.

"Jeff-"Matt's eyes widened as he looked at Jeffery's clothing, the tight red clothing that Matt had never thought he'd see his innocent little Jeffy in. "What in hell's name are you wearing?"

Jeffery looked down at the clothing and then pressed his lips tightly together. "Um…clothes?" Jeffery answered, as if were a trick question Matt was asking him.

"GO WEAR SOMETHING DECENT!" Matt blew, walking outside and shutting the door. Jeffery stared at the mirror and was confused to how this wasn't decent. Jeffery shook his head and walked out of the room, stepping downstairs where Matt was curled up on the couch, watching a horror movie. Jeffery put all his weight onto Matt's hip and Matt felt Jeffery's warm, bare ass. The skirt pulsing upwards when Jeffery had sat down. "Jeff!"

Jeffery looked at him. "Oh yeah!" Jeffery remembered, perking up and grabbing onto Matt's face, cupping it tightly before pressing a kiss to his mouth and instead of protesting, Matt inched forward so that Jeff could probe his tongue through Matt's mouth. Jeff expertly massaged his tongue with Matt and Matt followed before pulling apart, staring at Jeff with horror plastered across his face. "…Jeff?"

Jeffery picked up the remote to turn on the movie again and Jeffery sat there, without a blanket or a need for protection as he watched a part which normally would've made Jeff scream violently with horror but not this time…Matt just stared, stroking Jeffery's hip absent-mindedly. "What in hell's name happened to you over the last few hours? Did you just change?"

Jeffery looked over at Matt. "I don't understand anything, Matty. I'm always like this."

Jeffery reached in for another kiss yet Matt pulled away. Jeffery shook his head. If Matt wanted to play, then Jeffery will play too…and it won't be a pleasant game.

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

Jeff Hardy was naked, binds fastening his wrists together. Matt had him in the centre of the room, the room was covered in blood and blood that made Jeff want to scream…just at the sight of something so real. Matt laughed. "What's up with you? Jeffery just loved blood…" Matt remembered, grinning. "He loved it when I bathed him in…when I fucked him in it…Jeffery loves blood. Blood is life. And life is there to live in. For Jeffery, that meant something literal."

"Just get me out of this room!" Jeff exclaimed, tears stinging into his eyes.

"Oh no, love." Matt shook his head, kissing onto Jeff's neck, and then biting deeply, puncturing a mark onto Jeff's flesh. "You are going to stay here and you are going to obey me because if you don't obey…then you will pay." Matt's eyes were cold, a hard chocolate brown, 'and you don't wanna pay, Jeff."

Jeff nodded his head softly, whimpering as Matt whistled in and Jay skipped over towards them.

"Jay!" Matt smirked. "We've got one of those people in that world."

Jay looked over at Jeff, his smile disappearing and his eyes getting colder and colder as he leaned down. "Hmm…how many pieces do you have now?"

"One. I fucked him on a swing. I need something more brutal."

Jay nodded his head, grabbing onto a vase and smashing it into pieces, before grabbing onto a piece and pushing the piece inside of Jeff, thrusting it into Jeff while Matt nodded his head, holding Jeff into place. "Go ahead, Jay. Do your thing."

Jay wasn't normally brutal. But he had to be in this case. This Jeff was an imposter. They had to get rid of him…but if they killed him, then the other Jeffery would be gone as well. Jay just hoped that Jeffery wasn't in too much pain. Their bond was finally working now that they met with each other, as if activating both of their cells of twin-life together. Jay sighed. He just hoped Jeffery could handle the pain.

Jay hit Jeff's hip. "It's not working. I need something worse. He's just bleeding his ass out. I need something even more brutal, Matt."

Matt nodded his head and whispered something into Jay's ear, causing Jay to nod his head as Jay and Matt both undressed, leaving the naked, cut Jeff uneasy as Jay hit him hard with his thick, studded boots causing Jeff to whimper and cry out in anguish. "Please! Please!" a scream followed by his words. "Please, just stop! Please! I beg of you! I'd do anything."

"You're worthless." Matt snapped, positioning behind Jeff, holding onto his shoulders so Jeff wouldn't move too much and Jay positioned on the front of Jeff, both of them nodding to each other, shoving a bunch of pieces of glass into Jeff's ass, before both of them pushed into him at once. Ignoring each other's pain, they relished and enjoyed it for a moment as they heard Jeff's scream of pure pain…tears cascading down Jeff's cheeks.

"Please! Please! PLEASE."

A slap from Matt's hand. "Shut the fuck up, you unwanted little piece of…"

Another scream. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! Just stop the pain! Oh God, please, stop the pain!"

A hit from Jay so that Jeff fell backwards onto Matt who was forcing him to sit up right and Jeff wanted nothing more than to writher and die in peace but that seemed like a far away fantasy. The pieces were cutting into his flesh, the pain of the rape itself was causing Jeff to explode into agony all over. The desolation was unbelievable. The pure melancholy of it all…it made Jeff want to kill himself, tear his own heart out-just anything to stop this searing, unwanted torture… "PLEASE!" Jeff screamed once more as they both pushed in at once again. Both of them pushed in and out in an non-stop pace, and fastening with every thrust.

With every thrust, Jeff felt as if his kidneys would fall, as if his livers had a rod hitting through him…and Jeff watched as Jay grabbed onto his shoulders as well, the grip tightening so that Jeff couldn't move at all. Jeff could hear his own whimpers, hear the pain he was going through, his throat was dry, his legs were broken, his stomach was twisting and sloshing violently and his head was threatening to explode.

He just wanted to blow his brains out. He really did.

Jeff felt Matt kiss onto his hip before he released and with that, came Jay as well, and the relief replaced fear once more as Jay threw him onto the blood, the scent empowering…and then Jay hit the back of Jeff's head with a golden cup, making Jeff feel like he was suffocating. Getting pressed against the marble floor and the golden cup pressing him even deeper into the cold floor…and the blood…oh God. Jeff reached for the golden cup and saw that it was filled with blood.

"Drink it." Matt snapped at him.

Jeff stared at the blood. "W-w-who?"

"Mother's." Matt's smile was twisted and wicked.

Jeff's eyes were bubbling with tears as he let out a scream, shaking his head. "No! No! No!" Jay hit him against the head repeatedly, Jeff's head meeting the marble floor a dozen times before Jeff finally nodded his head, whimpering soft whimpers of pure pain… then Jeff brought the chalice to his lips, quickly drinking the blood.

The pain…

The agony…

The turmoil…

The suffering…

Jeff felt his head pound with every sip he'd taken and Jay and Matt were watching him so coldly. The people who used to be Jeff's sweetest friends, were watching him drink his mother's blood…the thought made him so sick and so tired yet he couldn't do anything about it but lay in place…he could feel the wrenching pain that forced him to sit up straight, the twisting agony that continued to twist until he felt completely numb and unreal, dislocated from the world around him as Jeff vomited, the blood falling onto his floor but Matt glared coldly at Jeff. "DRINK IT, BITCH! Do you not even know how to drink?"

Jeff softly stared at him, delicate eyes begging mercifully. "Please…just please…" Jeff said, his throat aching. "Please…I don't want this pain anymore…"

"FINISH. IT." Matt demanded and Jay nodded his head. Both of them looking stern about Jeff drinking the chalice. To that, Jeff brought the chalice towards his lips, drinking softly from it…the remaining blood he forced his body to swallow before he felt nauseous and then Matt pushed him backwards, getting on top of him, looking at Jeff's face. "Please…just no more…no more…" Jeff said, tears bubbling from his eyes. "Please, I don't know what you're doing but it hurts so much!"

"It's called sex." Matt stuck out his tongue, hitting Jeff's hip, making him feel the hard bone weaken at Matt's hit. Matt stood up and left Jeff in the room. The cold floor his only companion while he shuddered and shivering. He then heard Matt open the door and throw the mirror and the blanket towards him. The mirror wrapped in the blanket so when it landed, it didn't break again. Jeff looked at it. Two pieces…and seventeen more to go. Jeff felt so lightheaded and dizzy…he didn't know how he was going to live through seventeen more phases of pure agony…Jeff bit down his lower lip, spreading onto the floor and covering his body with the blanket, rocking himself to sleep…feeling completely and utterly unwanted.

"I'm sorry, Matty…" Jeff whispered. "Just come back. Just take me back home…I don't want this. This place isn't nice…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so hungry…"

He was starving and had nothing to eat. The chalice's blood only made him want to get more to get the horrid taste out of his mouth. He fell asleep against the cold floor, his body aching and his stomach vanished and his head pounding and nothing but nightmares slipping in and out of his mind to destroy the only piece of escape left in him…

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

That morning, Jeffery stretched and looked up at where he was. He and Matt had fallen asleep together. Jeffery just stood up, taking off his clothing and Matt yawned, opening one eye then completely shutting it. "JEFF! Go to your room and change!"

Jeffery turned around and giggled before pressing his lips against Matt's and Matt moaned as Jeff came closer to him, Jeff's body covered with nothing at all, and Matt's hand trailed across it as Jeff got on top of Matt who smirked lightly. They were doing nothing more than kissing right now so Matt would allow it but no, such a lovely body couldn't dominate him. No, not certainly.

When Matt realized his own thoughts, he shook his head and pulled Jeffery off in the most delicate way possible and Jeffery nodded his head, and then they heard the sound of the door knocking and in a second, Matt looked over at Jeffery. "Wear your clothes…now." Matt demanded and Jeffery went upstairs to wear an article of Jeff's clothing, knowing that Matt didn't like him in tight clothing.

Matt opened the door to reveal Adam, who was smirking softly. "Hey, hey, how's my favorite two Hardy's?"

"Fuck off, Adam."

"Now be nice, Matty…yesterday, we scared Jeff off." Adam walked in and his eyes caught the red garments that resided on the floor. "Oh, oh, who's clothes are these? Jeff's perhaps? Has our innocent angel turned into something devious and manipulative overnight?" Matt shot him a cold, scolding glare.

Jeff walked downstairs, in one of Jeff's oversized jerseys, black and blue but underneath it was obvious that he only had boy-shorts on. Adam whistled as he stared at Jeff's body. "Hmm…I want some of that Hardy. Mind sharing your brother with me?"

Jeffery giggled. "I don't mind.:"

Matt's eyes widened. In all his life… "Jeff, come over here. Let's talk about this."

Matt took Jeffery over to the kitchen, shutting the door and all the fury and anger finally pooled out of his mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Jeff giggled.

Matt, in frustration, slapped Jeff hard on the cheek, then gasped at his own action. "Jeffro…? Are you okay? I'm sorry…"

Jeffery just blinked before giggling and walking outside. Matt just stared at the blank space that Jeffery used to stand in. What in hell's name happened to his Jeff? Matt grabbed onto Jeffery's wrist. "Come on, Jeff, I'm gonna take you to a Doctor."

Jeffery wanted to ask what was a Doctor but it seemed like a stupid question so he nodded his head. "Okay."

Matt bit down. Not even one question asked to why…Matt grabbed onto Jeffery's wrist and pulled him away from the room.

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

**XD. The plot didn't start yet BTW. XP.**

**I'm just warming up. XD.**

**X Sam.**


	3. Filthy Mirror Part 3

**People. I know I'm terrified of horror movies…but…this is gonna get bloody graphic. XD. You haz been warned. I'm serious of the graphicness. It's **_**disgusting**_**, ****disturbing ****and I'm **_**proud **_**of it. XD…and remember, this is just the third chapter, as the chapters go, it'll just get WORSE and WORSE and I'll figure out how to do that as soon as I finish this. XD.**

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

_F I L T H Y M I R R O R P A R T 3 _

Jeffery hadn't fully understood the concept of a Doctor.

But when he'd seen one, he knew he wouldn't like it. He just had a horrid feeling around him that condensed in his stomach but she checked him and asked him questions then asked Matt questions while she took a bunch of tests for Jeffery and Jeffery thought she was nice but the feeling of pain still wouldn't leave his body. He was used to it…just that Matt didn't seem to be in any pain, and Jeff thought of a painless day, was it possible? Wasn't there always something that was supposed to hurt so badly…?

Right now, Jeffery felt his spleen rupture against the flesh of himself. It was normal. Jeffery was human but too fragile to be human at once. Because in his world, everything was permitted and Jeffery was born to a drunk female, barely breathing…even then, the pain refused to stop. The females that had birthed Jeffery and Matt were too indulged in sex to help them grow and that seemed fine but here, everything was so different.

People cared.

But Jeffery didn't realize what care was.

Why would another person be nice to another? Was it because of some sort of agreement…? He'd known that for a fact, the place he was birthed in had kicked out Jeffery and Matt for the reason that they were birthed by females alone - Jeffery lived and lived on nothing but thoughts of horror and redemption by death all his life. He'd stolen horror movies and played them over and over in his house, always watching something with a smirk on his lips, as the art of killing smeared through Jeff's mind, causing it to be his only thoughts. Jeffery thought it was delicious to fuck in blood, especially Matt's blood and cum, he could remember spraying there with clothing so tight he felt like he was suffocating and Matt driving a piece of steal through his ass, until he felt himself tear in two, Jeffery was in pleasure and ecstasy because the pain was so real, and the reality was a dancing wave of two butterflies igniting into a fire of fury. Jeffery loved the pain.

But as Jeffery realized, after seeing Matt's reaction to his love of horror and the result of the slap, Jeff didn't like pain.

Jeff was going to suffer.

And instead of the good pain that Jeffery was used to, it was replaced by a raging pain of horror and turmoil. He felt responsible for Jeff because Jeff was his other half, the one that completed him…and he'd allowed Jeff to suffer when he didn't enjoy the suffering and he didn't see the beauty in the slow suicide that Jeffery was putting himself through. Jeffery didn't want to kill himself, but the thought of suicide intrigued him.

For if killing was an art, wasn't suicide one too? The planned death, Jeffery knew that if he was ever going to kill himself, he knew exactly how…he knew that he'd take the ropes, covering them in Matt's semen and blood, and pull it around his neck not too tightly, softly demarking his skin with Matt's name, and then putting two and a half holes through his neck…and allowing the hot metal to stick out so the pain would increase as Jeffery struggled and he knew that as the blood bled onto the floor, he'd be seeing black dots. He'd know that the time was near and he wanted to really see death.

Jeffery didn't want to die.

But he didn't want to die by surprise.

He wanted to uncover one more beauty in the world…beauty of dying, the loveliness of eyes of a closing person, the death of a once beating heart, the soul being sent away, condemned to Hell or rather praised in Heaven…Jeffery loved that. But Jeff, Jeff was normal. Jeffery licked his lips. Normal people couldn't handle Jeffery's train of thought, normal people broke the mirror stupidly and got into Matt's extreme hurting methods that Jeffery used for pleasure…

Jeffery stared at Matt, trying to suppress the pain that lingered in his eyes as he nodded towards the Doctor. "Thank you," Matt whispered, looking at Jeffery. "Did you do this for attention, Jeff?"

Jeffery nodded his head.

If Jeffery could figure out Jeff, if only he could connect to the part of his brain that was Jeff, then maybe - just maybe - he'd be able to reach Jeff…and find out the darkest secrets about Jeffery Nero Hardy, the way he acted, the strongest of desires he had kept and stewed away in his heart. Jeffery had a new goal, to connect with a spirit of love and bonding… and to make sure that he'd be back in his Matt's arms, who'd ram him into the wall in minutes, against the glass where the bleeding wouldn't stop and Jeffery would grin at the point of a sedation as the blackness exploded.

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

Jeff found himself chained to the wall, watching Matt and his best friend, Phil, fuck senselessly.

Jeff whimpered as he tried to get out of the mess he was in. The cuffs that were forcing him down were horrifying, cuffs coated into a scent of blood and a foul smelling perfume that Matt wore just to spite Jeff…it made him extremely dizzy and drowsy yet he couldn't fall asleep. Matt told him that if he had fallen asleep in the days that Jeff was in this world then Matt would truly do something horrifying for him.

When Jeff had asked for food, Matt only laughed and hit him so hard that Jeff fell backwards, the stairs were long and his head felt like cracking. As he fell down, his body connected with the cold, marble of the stairs, sculpted with edges as sharp as the knife, Jeff felt like his bones were breaking and busting under pressure and he stopped himself midway, grabbing onto a painting and Matt walked towards him, Jeff grabbing his hand as a support and Matt grabbed onto the painting, made with a metal frame and glass, and smashed it against Jeff's body, causing him to fall backwards even more with impact as Matt laughed cruelly to Jeff's horrible, horrible desolation.

Jeff could even remember still the cold shards of glass that cut into him into seconds. For one moment, his aching, tender body met glass, shards and shards were piercing through him as if frosting on a cake, decorating him so badly and the blood seeped through as the icing of this bloody cake of death. Caked in blood and drenched in pain's coldest pursue, Jeff hit the sculpted sharp edge, feeling his bones break and the glass dug through even harder. His already pounding head as the metal flied towards his mouth, causing him to swallow it as he had fallen down towards the stairs. The last hit had made him feel like his entire brain had swallowed up into a mess of pain.

Matt walked downstairs, allowing a boot to step through Jeff's stomach, so that he was vomiting blood. If this was a "bad" to Matt, Jeff didn't know what extremes he'd go through. As the studded boot allowed the glass to mash and slosh through his stomach, Jeff let out cries of pain and twisted agony. Jeff felt Matt's hand grab onto his hair, soaked and drenched with blood and tug at it, until he pulled out a piece of scissors, cut off the end of his hair, wrapping the hair around a piece of glass, he forced it down Jeff's throat and the forcing of the glass only made a cut through Jeff's esophagus, and Jeff felt black dots cover his vision as the incredible pain took him on and on.

He just wanted to die.

He was screaming, and the pain of the screaming made him cry and the tears only ruined his used to be flawless face. He didn't know how he'd woken up. After all, his esophagus had ruptured but Matt explained that in this world, immortality existed. Jeff, half dead, half alive, completely and utterly afraid of this horror movie he was put in, heard Matt explain as Phil made his way towards him, kissing Matt's hips and undressing him in front of Jeff's eyes. _"…here, we do crazy shit that makes us kill ourselves, it's like nothing can truly kill us easily. I'll get that glass out of your shit throat, bitch, but first, you have to realize us that the biggest thing that kills is right now is the Pestilence and it's as contagious as a cold. Caused by a virus we all call C64. It's what makes us insane people even more insane, driven with no cause, until we put ourselves into the ultimate death. I thought Jeffery had it but no…I checked. It was just that he was naturally insane."_

After that, Phil and Matt started fucking while Jeff burned into the deepest of affliction he could ever go through. He just wanted to dice himself into pieces, just to make every flesh, every piece of him, get detached so the pain wouldn't swallow him into nothingness…he wanted to be detached from his body, mind and soul…he felt like he was dying and he hoped he was. Closing his eyes, he imagined his Matty, holding him tightly through a cold night…but the pain was too much and the image was too vague…tears started to swell up into Jeff's eyes again and sobs escaped but it only made the pain multiply into an army of desolation and he was left with nothing but the pure torture that he was going through right now.

He heard Phil's moan as Matt came into him and Jeff just watched, with his body function going insane and his heart beating and his soul tearing and his mind dismembering and his cells destroying into a thousand pieces - he watched his brother and best friend fuck until Phil crawled towards him and licked the blood off Jeff softly, naked, with sweat coating salty flesh that Jeff could smell from a mile…every sense was disabled. Jeff's nose was suffocating into the scent of blood, sweat, sex and tears and the only thing he could feel was the pain. He could only hear the short, sharp breaths of Phil, Phil's body was quivering with pleasure while Jeff's burned in ashes on the inside.

Phil leaned down to lick more of the blood, slowly grabbing onto a pen and a knife, he allowed the pen to hit against Jeff's neck, causing him to whimper and sniff in fear. Phil got on top of Jeff's chest, Phil's warm bottom pressing against the glass, and Jeff's breathlessness turned worse with every heave that tried to be made with Phil on top of him. Jeff watched as Phil pressed the pen harder against Jeff's neck. "Get me a syringe."

Matt just opened the drawer and threw the syringe towards Jeff while Phil grinned sickly. "I want to disturb you," Phil's voice was so warm, his face was so stiff and blank. So apathetic. "…the piece is stuck into your esophagus, slowly making the throat cut itself. If you throw it up now, the damage can be repaired before you completely rapture your organ." Phil rolled his eyes as he stuck the syringe into his own eye, allowing a breathless whisper to fall from his face, the syringe, filled with an orange-red liquid was falling from Phil's eyes, along with a yellow liquid falling from Phil's eye, blood seeping through the cores of his cornea, and Phil blinked, pressing the syringe downwards as Phil pulled it off, the blood continued to seep as Phil leaned down. "You want to feel it, Jeffy?"

Phil grabbed onto the syringe once more.

"No…no…no…" Jeff couldn't scream. His throat was too enclosed and he didn't want to make it worse as Matt grinned and watched over it, grabbing onto a video-tape and taping it as if it wasn't a sick act that was being committed. Phil moaned softly as he touched his own eyes. Phil got off the pain. Jeff shook his head. Jeff couldn't do that. Jeff was thirteen years old, couldn't watch a horror movie, couldn't go anywhere without the blanket that was safely tucked into a skirt that Matt had forced him to wear, the rest of him was bare because he couldn't take the tightness of the clothes.

He couldn't even wear tight clothes, much less watch Phil put a syringe through Jeff's eye so enjoyably. "Please…" Jeff was begged but tears weren't falling out of his eyes. "I don't like this. I like…I like reading. I like books. I don't even like going to the Doctor for a normal needle shot…please…please…don't do this to me."

Matt was holding up the mirror. "Two pieces. Seventeen more to go."

Jeff was whimpering as Phil put the syringe through Jeff's eyelids. "No…please…" Jeff continued to protest as the acidic liquid made its way towards Jeff's eye and Jeff felt the pure acidity of the liquid… "it hurts. Please. Just stop. It hurts."

Jeff took a deep breath. "IT HURTS."

The pain just doubled over and Jeff found Phil holding up a mirror and Jeff stared at himself. He couldn't even recognize the face that was caked in blood and sweat, tear stained with a yellowish liquid and blood trailing behind his eyes as if it were some sort of mascara falling… Jeff was trembling and shaking, with liquid drying off in his damaged face. He could feel that bruises and bruises will form and the cuts that were onto his face because of the stairway will at least form three different scars.

Jeff felt Phil hit his other eye and then just opening his eyes while it happening made Jeff sit upright and throw up into a feel of horror, pain hurt him so badly that it made him feel like he was losing everything in his body. He felt like he was throwing up his heart as it loudly beat, "just let me die…please…just let me die…" Jeff whispered, tears continued to fall from his face as he stared at the mirror, He stared back at the blood onto the floor, piece of glass coated the floor as Jeff felt like throwing up again and he did…he was left feeling hungry and drowsy and the pain still lingered as Phil held onto his face, and kissing his nose.

Phil was sick. In a sick way.

Phil twisted a piece of hair around Jeff's flesh as he giggled. He looked at Matt, 'did the piece fill yet?"

Matt stared at the mirror. "Yes. Now I only need sixteen more." Matt grinned.

"I'll get you another one right now."

"NO! PLEASE!" Jeff screamed. More pain than this? The thought was unbearable. This pain…was unbearable. He was drunk into this pain, feeling nothing but this pain, detached from all reality…he couldn't take worse than this as Phil tightened the cuffs around so when Jeff fidgeted again, blood seeped. Phil grabbed onto the Jeff's wrist and looked at Matt, grinning at him. "Baby, come over here…"

Matt smirked and saw where Phil was headed at. He walked towards Jeff, grabbing onto Jeff's wrists and twisting them so hard that Jeff felt them both snap, and he felt like the branches of a tree, snapping with so fragileness and easiness at the strength of them both. Jeff was whimpering and crying, screaming in pain, "IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IMMA GO TELL! Just stop it! PLEASE!"

Matt watched as Phil grabbed onto a razorblade and Matt twisted Jeff's face to where Phil was bringing the razor too. Phil peeled off Jeff's epidermis as if he was peeling a potato and Jeff was slurring words, 'pl-e-sto-jus-oh…plea-s..e…s-t-t-top…p-p-pl-easeee…ju-j-us…" Matt kissed his neck while Phil continued to carve off his flesh, the layer falling off only to leave the red part and it hurt so bad.

Just sitting down hurt right now. Every part of him stung and Phil was peeling off everything. Every part of his frail flesh…

Jeff felt like a flower with its petals falling and falling…until there was almost no shelter left for his organs, just this thin layer that covered his broken bones and Jeff was being pressed down towards the floor. Black dots covering his eyes. He was going to black out again and that caused happiness in Jeff. He was just waiting for the blow, to finally close his eyes, where his mind will force his body to rest.

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

Matt sat beside Jeffery, holding him tightly as Jeffery felt the guilt and remorse burn onto him, the fire blazing inside as if he was a pile of gasoline yet it felt so safe, so warm, so secure into Matt's arms. Jeffery was born used to the pain…yet Jeff was so used to fragile things. It was like training a solider and putting him into a cage of lions. And on the other hand, taking a princess and throwing her into the same cage of lions…Jeffery bit down his lower lip and turned around to look down at a book onto the floor. Jeffery slipped from Matt's sweet embrace, just to hold onto it.

This thing had papers.

Papers with stuff written on it.

Jeffery walked back into Matt's embrace, who laughed. "Now, that's my Jeff! Are you going to read?" Jeffery grinned. This thing called reading…it made him so happy on the inside and he opened the first page, to read from it, grinning so happily and sweetly, as if being choked onto sugar…Jeffery was reading and reading until he got to half of the book and he dent the papers of the page, pressing his body against Matt, who was holding onto him tightly. Jeffery's remorse was forgotten and the pain was gone and Jeffery just felt so safe into Matt's arms…this feeling of warmth and entanglement, made Jeffery's heart melt into a liquid of happiness and he didn't want to leave this place ever again.

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

Jeff felt something on top of his back that caused him to roll over from the pain it inflicted. He opened one eye then the other, and his eyes fell upon the pain's source, and he gasped. Fuck. A leaf…? A leaf? Jeff shook his head, almost wanting to start crying again. But it made so much sense. Lying down onto the floor, he felt so much pain, so intolerable, so horrible, but he just wanted to get this over with. Fifteen pieces left after they'd tore off his flesh. He stood up and flinched at the pain. Just breathing hurt. He felt like he was going to slide down from hurt. He sighed anyway and he then felt himself fall down again. It just hurt too bad to try and walk.

The thought of what Matt would do to him just hurt him…even though he'd been here for so little, he'd felt like he lived here all his life. The minute that Jeff stood up again, he heard Matt's footsteps as Jeff looked over at the doorway, where Matt was walking inside, and looked at him for a few moments before staring down at his stomach. Phil walked towards them, half-dressed with a stick in his hand, and looked at Jeff warmly. "It's a pregnancy stick."

He gave the test towards Jeff and he felt himself stiffen. "Excuse me?"

"You know Jeffery and Matt had two Mothers, right?" Phil said, as if he was frustrated with Jeff's stupidity. "What? You thought that girls can't get pregnant? Neither can two boys? Well, that's just insane!"

Phil shoved Jeff towards the bathroom and shut the door. Jeff looked around, still stunned. So in this world, males can get pregnant. Jeff bit down his lower lip and peed on the stick. Shit. Even peeing hurt. Fuck. Jeff just stared into the mirror to see this unrecognizable person with a ton of blood and sticky liquid around his eyes still, but it seemed to have dried a bit. Next time Jeff looked down at the stick, he realized that he had to wait about five minutes. Zipping his skirt back up, he walked out of the room where he stopped towards Matt, and Matt tore the stick from Jeff's hand. "Negative. Great. Let's start the episode and get this over with." Matt grabbed Jeff's hand, tearing him away from the room.

Lying Jeff onto the stairs, he looked at him, debating on what to do with him. In the end, he pulled out a Celtic knife, staring into Jeff's eyes. "Stay in place or the pain will be worse."

Jeff shakily nodded his head as Matt allowed the tip of the knife to touch his flesh and he rolled it downwards, causing Jeff to gasp in shock at the pain, with the epidermal layer off, the dermis throbbed at the air touching and the sharp knife made tiny tears gather into Jeff's eyes. Matt reached for Jeff's kidney, with the knife and softly pushed through and through. Jeff's eyes just widened in shock. Matt slowly pushed the knife through the red layer around the kidney, causing the blood to seep through and through. Matt pulled the kidney out, the tube still connecting Jeff's kidney to his body, and Jeff watched with incredible nausea and melancholy as Matt slowly turned his kidney into a flower, the process of pushing the knife through the thick layer made Jeff want to vomit as Matt finally cut the tube that connected Jeff's kidney to his body and then offered him a thread. "Sew it back up."

With the nausea and tiredness and wanting to faint, Jeff slowly sewed back his stomach and in front of him, Matt grabbed onto a hammer and flattened the organ into a flat surface, blood around the floor, and Matt pulled off the fleshy red layer of his kidney and tore off a piece of it, while Jeff screamed. Jeff couldn't handle such macabre. He was only thirteen and Matt, annoyed with his screech, shoved in the piece inside of him. Slimy piece that Matt forced him to swallow. Jeff's eyes burning with tears as Matt grabbed onto the needle, pushing the needle in his sensitive layer and back into the thick red layer of his kidney until his stomach was fully stitched. Jeff was so tired, so hurt, so afraid of looking at himself as Matt smirked at him and kissed him, and the pain of the air touching his flesh multiplied and the horror burned and Jeff felt the heat in his face get worse and worse, the feeling of just wanting to drop dead from this torture, the fear of it actually happening. He wanted his Matt, not this one, not this horror seeking, macabre-loving one.

"I still have Mummy's flesh if you wanna try some art on it, a flower, Jeffery liked grabbing onto Ruby's eye and try to make a heart out of it before it went splat." Matt offered.

Jeff felt even sicker as he stared at him.

Matt smirked. "Let's do that then. Ruby and Lissy would be so happy at you putting their organs to use. Room's freezing cold, minus temperature. I'll make sure you're naked when you get there." Matt's smirk widened as he kissed Jeff one last time before he ran his fingers across the stitched flesh, putting a finger through a hole in his kidney, and feeling the coldness of the kidney layer against the heat of the dermis layer as it throbbed. "Sweet, sweet torture."

**XD! Fun!**

**:3**

**X Sam.**


	4. Filthy Mirror Part 4

**We must take youz to a mental institution dear Kassy because you laughs. XD. Well, yeah -_- I really need something new to add. It feels like I'm not being original enough. D:! PLUS, I'm telling you this... I ONLY put up all those warnings because that kinda stuff make normal people (not us) sick. Okay, continue reading. :3  
**

**M'kay…originality…let's add it. AND LOLNOI'MNOTTRYINGTOOHARDXD!LMAOLOLNO…you made me LOL twice. O_0 Kassandra, luffley, I has 26-27 fics, I have no time to try too hard. XD. And moore plot, other than just blood…you'll see as you read and read, how the hints of my subplots are expanding. ;D  
**

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

_F I L T H Y M I R R O R P A R T 4_

Jeffery looked against the window, while Matt had taken a shower. Normally, Jeffery would've hopped in and joined him but the door was locked. Maybe Matt was in a rush, that was why he didn't want to touch him. Jeffery stared down at the window, where a rat was staring at him oppositely, and Jeffery grinned softly as he reached for it, grabbing onto the huge mouse before it ran away from him. Shutting the door, he twisted and ran towards the table, placing the mouse onto a metal tray and pulling him down into a white threads and threads, taping his tiny hands and feet together and Jeffery's true security bubbled through him. He turned and grabbed onto a tiny knife and pushed it inside of the mouse. It gave a soft yelp and Jeffery grinned at that yelp.

Jeffery ran his finger across the cut. Sweet, sweet torture for such a tiny animal. It was defenseless at the moment. Jeffery turned to look at a hanger, snapping the first two parts of it with incredible strength and placing them down, snapping them into further pieces as Jeffery stared at a magazine in front of him, seeing a model of some sort and he choked his head. Looking down at his chest, he'd seen nothing but flatness. Those things…he wanted them. Those things around what was supposed to be a flat chest of a female. He wanted them. Jeffery would ask someone about them later. Someone random so he wouldn't look stupid in front of Matt if it was something obvious and Jeff knew what it was.

Jeffery grabbed onto the tiny knife again and pushed it through and through the mouse's stomach, until a huge cut was made. Oh, he felt so joyous. He leaned down to smell and look at it more closely then with his lips, he licked against the still living organs. Jeffery wrapped a finger across a tube connected to a liver and twisted it, with his bloodied finger, and the smell made his heart soar. He pushed the tube against the flesh and looked at the slimy flesh underneath, he licked that with his lips. His other Matt would never let him do that to himself, but he'd let him do that to other people and other objects and he enjoyed Jeffery's sickness.

Jeffery grabbed onto the two lungs and twisted them. They were two extremely healthy lungs and Jeff stared at them in seconds before he twisted them. He opened a bit of them, just to look at the tiny bloodied tubes and alveoli around, the tiny green-pink sacs that he was so interested in, he flipped it around and wrapped the lungs around a metal. He pushed the dead mouse against the tray and then placed it in his pocket. He could at least taste and eat it later. The metal hanger he'd wrapped the lungs around, he twisted the tip of the metal and then looked at the magazine again. The woman had some sort of object around her ears. He looked at the column at the end. He didn't know any of these fancy stuff. He just put the object into his closed ear, causing a spasm of blood to cover his ear. Jeffery did the same with the other ear and then went to look at himself in the mirror before clapping and jumping around.

Matt had forced him to wear some pants and a shirt, which were too much coverage Jeffery had insisted but Matt simply stared at him horrified. Jeffery didn't know why people covered so much. Some of them were covered head-to-toe and Jeffery knew that Jeff wouldn't like that place if he was covered head-to-toe. Jeffery had been wearing what Jeff would have claimed to be his smaller clothes, when in his case, it was too big. Jeffery was 13, same as Jeff. But there were some differences.

Jeff was about 5'3, and weighed at 110. Jeffery realized, from looking at the other cards and such. He asked Matt about something called a BMI once, when he looked through Jeff's files and Matt told him that a BMI was a calculation of how healthy. Anywhere between 18.5 and 24.5 was healthy. He remembered. Over that, was fat and over 30, was obese. And under 18.5 was underweight.

Jeffery was the same height. 5'3 but he weighed 100 pounds. 10 pounds made a huge difference in this BMI thing he just realized. He was around 17.7 on a BMI chart but he shrugged. All he'd eaten were bits of flesh and organs from little animals and sometimes cut portions from a human. His Matt ate like the other people did, with "food" that Jeffery despised more than anything. These stupid things that people liked - cake, chocolate, vanilla, what did it make a difference on how it tasted? It was all going to end up the same place anyways. And why do you have to cook it so it would be dead and all? Why not just shove it into your throat? Like Jeffery did. Besides, upon trying one of his Matt's cookie, he'd thrown up at the taste. It just made him feel horrible on the inside.

Jeffery shook his head, the world was so different here. Even wearing one of Matt's biggest jumpers, Jeffery knew he looked slightly thinner than Jeff. He sighed. Matt hadn't noticed yet and Jeffery was thankful for that. Matt walked out of the bathroom and looked at Jeffery with huge eyes, staring at his mouse's lung-dangling-from-his-ear thing and the dead mouse into his skirt. "Fuck, Jeff! What in hell's name did you do to that mouse?"

Jeffery pulled it out of its pocket and showed Matt. "I…played…"

"Jeff! What the fuck happened to you? You can't kill that mouse! And what are you wearing around your ears? Like an earring sorta thing? Didja just push that into your ears or something?"

Jeffery nodded his head with a sick smile on his face. "I wanted to be like her." He pointed towards the magazine and stared at the female with admiration. She looked so pretty with these things around her ear and those things around her chest… Matt mumbled under his breath. "Look, I have no idea what in hell's name happened to you but you better change your act soon."

Jeffery nodded his head, giggling. "Okay, Matty!" he hugged Matt tightly then ran downstairs. He wanted to ask Matt about those things around the chest but looking around, he seemed to see that females were the only ones that had them. "Matt, I wanna go look at the playground…" he said, trying to form some sort of excuse. Playgrounds were fun places for different fucking positions, yes, but he thought that this playground was different. Jeffery shoved himself out of the doorway and walked towards Adam's house.

Adam was lying around the house while Jeffery walked in and jumped on top of him, looking at him with hopeful eyes. "I want those…" he tried to make some sort of gesture to indicate across his chest.

"Breasts?" Adam said in a hushed voice, pulling out a magazine in front of him and showing him some. Jeffery simply nodded his head enthusiastically. Adam just stared at him like he was strange. "On one condition…would you let me sleep with you then?"

Jeffery nodded his head. "Yeah, sure! Just…take me there. I want one of those! I want to have them around me!"

Adam blinked at him. "Okay, let's go."

Jeffery jumped with Adam as he grabbed onto his hand. Into Adam's car, Jeffery just looked puzzled when Adam put on some music. Jeffery looked towards him and Adam stared deeply into his face. "Do you have lung earrings?"

"Yup! From a mouse!"

Adam laughed. "Weird shops these days."

Jeffery wanted to tell him that he made him himself but he didn't. He realized by Matt's reaction that he shouldn't be cutting mice and making earrings out of them. Jeffery just took off Matt's jumper and looked down at one of Adam's shirts, putting it on and buttoning it. Adam looked at him for another second. "Did you lose weight?"

"…just a bit." Jeffery responded. Why did he care so much about his appearance? He knew some people who weren't over 60 pounds. He knew a 5 year old girl that only weighed 20 pounds. He shrugged. This society was just so obsessed with weight, looking and noticing. And looking through the magazine, there were "eating disorders". So what? The 5 year old girl had an "eating disorder". So what? She could die from it, yeah but she kept on doing it anyways. He shrugged. These people were just so…alert and about on everything that can kill you.

If that was the case for Jeffery, then he could've died at least 20 times a day from risky stuff he did, but at that time, Jeffery only thought of doing it, not the affects of it. And they were so obsessed with appearance. Jeffery just wanted to shout on whomever looked at his shirt, which had a button or two broken off. Honestly. Jeffery stepped out alongside Adam, where they met with a receptionist who looked similar to Adam. His relative. "Iris! Babe, can you please schedule Jeff in? He wants breast implants."

Iris looked over at Jeffery who just grinned at her. "Oh yeah…of course…does he want a transgender surgery too?"

"Like…?" Jeffery asked.

"Like they cut out your dick and give you a vagina." Adam told Jeffery and he just shook his head. He just wanted those pretty little things around his chest. But they can swap gender here? He would do it but his Matt wouldn't like it anymore. Jeffery just walked with the woman as she took him into the waiting room. He looked at the surgical room.

They were just starting. Jeffery smirked. He wanted to see that. Adam walked beside him. "Hey, I lied about your age so they'd let you go in. And…also, how are you gonna pay for a 3,500 dollar procedure?"

Jeffery ran a tongue onto Adam's neck and then whispered something into his ear. Adam's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah…Copeland hospital…I can do something about that." He smirked. "But you have to pay them sooner or later, Jeff. They're gonna eat us both if you don't. I can postpone it to two or three months but until then you must get some money, okay? I can get you some jobs…"

"Okay. Sure. You can show me those jobs…"

"They're all run by my family so they'll pay you well and you can pay them in two months' time, okay? Maybe even less if you're motivated enough." Adam watched as Jeffery peeked to look at the procedure and Adam just shook his head. Some people with their weird interests these days. After an hour, Jeffery bolted in when they were done and he looked enthusiastically at the Doctors. "I want to do it myself! You just show me how…tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. Please? Let me do it!"

"Err…" the surgeon looked uncertain but seeing Jeffery's beaming face, he nodded. "Couldn't hurt. Just don't sue me if it-"

"No problem!" Jeffery took a scalpel from a certain surgeon, taking off his shirt and moving towards his armpit, "do I just run around my ribcage and stop at the point it does, there's then this tiny little line separating it from the other part of the ribcage, right? I was watching the other surgery too…"

"Y-y-yeah." The surgeon said shakily. This guy was crazy. "Hold on. I'll get you an anesthetic."

"No!" Jeffery shook his head. "I'm a big boy now. I can handle the pain."

"It's extremely, extremely painful and gory, child. It's not gonna be like any other horror movie you've seen or such…" Jeffery shook his head and then ran the scalpel across neatly, with an experienced hand, perfectly across his ribcage and stopped at the point in which he had to stop in before looking at the Doctor. The pain that he felt Jeff would feel, he'd known that, he knew Jeff had been experiencing so much pain at birth. Matt, on the other hand, led a more softer life-style so the Matt of this world wasn't effected at all except for colds and fevers. Jeffery just slowly opened the flap onto his chest. They might be worlds apart but since they met now, the pain is mutual, Jeff felt what Jeffery felt…their link was strong together.

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

Jeff screamed out in horror and languish in the middle of the night, his arms around his chest as he hyperventilated. He let out another scream. He walked towards the kitchen, with his weak, pained legs and his lack of sleep, his head pounding and his chest burning in pain as he grabbed onto a knife and hit his lower ribcage, on the right part, gasping in breath with sweat running down his face.

"What in fuck's name…?" Matt asked as he saw Jeff's panting, full blown-red face. The connection between him and Jeffery was getting stronger. He could see that. Jeffery liked injuring himself, he liked blood. He would've done all of this with a relaxed expression. Matt just brought out his video tape like usual and taped Jeff's pure pain and anguish, sadistically grinning. Jeff, with sweaty locks, leaned to look at the floor, tears burning into the corner of his eyes. "Stop being a baby." Matt said, wrapping his arms across his chest as Jeff took another gulp of air that made him feel like he was simply choking.

Falling backwards and holding onto his chest, he hoped for the pain to stop…but in a sudden impulse, he grabbed onto the knife again and continued to mutilate the flesh of his chest, placing the lines perfectly against his ribcage, closing his eyes and he finally found some sort of peace within himself, connected into a haze of pain and agony, screaming and languishing, but there was some sort of peace that he wanted to reach and the more he tried to reach it, the more it hurt on the inside and the pain…

That type of pain…

Jeff finally let the knife go, his chest softly breathing and Jeff was completely drunk in the pain.

He wanted _more_.

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

Jeffery watched as the Doctor blinked.

Jeffery grabbed onto the silicone implant, feeling himself get giddy. "Is there anything bigger than this?" The Doctor pulled out a slightly larger one and Jeff grinned. "Does…it continue growing or…just this?"

"Do you want one that grows continuously?"

Jeffery shook his head. "No! That's just insane."

Jeffery pushed the silicone implant just behind his muscle, loving the feel of the slimy flesh against him, and he grinned before he grabbed onto the thread and started to unite flesh with flesh again…

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}._

…Jeff allowed one last thread to go through his arm, looking at his now stitched chest that had a huge star-pieced of metal behind his two muscles and it hurt like Hell, feeling them pressing against his muscles. Jeff closed his eyes and drowned himself in the endless pain…

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

…Jeffery took one last gulp of air.

The Doctor stared at him. "Would you like to do this to my other patients while I have a break?"

"Will it mean I won't have to pay for these anymore?" Jeffery pointed towards his chest.

The Doctor simply nodded his head, furiously in need for a break. The Doctor moved by, told Adam and watched as Jeffery stood there, holding the knife, and the pretty brunette walked inside. Wow… he was going to operate! A sick smile was on his face, following the procedure, but using an anaesthetic first…this was so fun to do…people got paid for this?

Jeffery just went to work, seeing how he should perfect the chest…

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

…Phil stared at him with some sort of lust as Jeff continued to push through the knife…

Matt just looked upon Jeff. He broke him. Matt allowed a sick smile to form across his face. The next few pieces would be easy now…Jeff was turning into Jeffery. Matt just grabbed onto his hand, forced him upwards, tearing Phil's flesh as Phil giggled and threaded the rest of his body.

Matt looked down at the mirror, twelve pieces left…? Wasn't it thirteen…? Jeff pointed towards his chest. Matt smirked as Jeff just wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and kissed him as roughly as he could've. Matt found his darker side now and it would be hard to get back. Matt's hand around Jeff's side. "My chest," he finally said. "If you put something on it…some sort of weigh, it would crush the metal underneath…"

Jeff walked towards the kitchen, lying on top of the floor and looking at the table. "Flip it over."

Matt nodded, flipping the table over towards Jeff, causing him to go breathless and pale at the feel of the wood crushing down onto his chest, and the piece of metal left in him. Matt spread Jeff's legs and shoved himself inside of him whilst Jeff tried to control his harsh breathing. "Yes. Harder." Jeff said, quite not feeling enough pain.

Phil moved towards them, grabbing onto a knife and slitting Jeff's wrist while Matt pushed into him and the table crushing him onto the inside. "Yes…" Jeff closed his eyes as he felt another push, another cut, another feel of drowning into the pain…Jeff kicked Matt. "Harder!"

"Of course," Matt followed Jeff's needles, digging his fingers into Jeff's flesh as he continued to push in and out of Jeff's tightness. Jeff closed his eyes, feeling like he would explode. The feeling of the acids in his body burning him…nothing…almost like…death…pretty in its own way. Jeff moved and Matt pushed in as hard as he could, entwining their legs into a way that was too entangled.

But when the Matt came, he simply flipped over the table so Jeff could try and breathe better. Phil showed Jeff his battered-red arms but he didn't mind. Jeff stood up, looking down at the mess of blood he made and he laughed, clapping his hands. Lapping over his own insanity as he fell near Phil who simply grabbed him and helped him up. Jeff continued to laugh as Phil held him tightly, their bodies rubbing against each other but both of them fell down in a second.

Jeff stared at the ceiling…and then back at his arms.

This was fun. This wasn't pain. This was just plain fun.

Time to find some sort of _real pain_…

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

**Jeff turned PSYCHO XD!**

**I actually love a psycho!Jeff…though usually he's dom. XD. Except in this apparently. O_0**

**X Sam.**


	5. Filthy Mirror Part 5

**I should stop pimping this fic up XD**

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

_F I L T H Y M I R R O R P A R T 5_

Jeffery's fingers were against his fine new breast implants. He smiled at the feel of them against his chest. He pressed his head against the car seat. Adam stopped and stared at him, Jeffery's face made of nothing but excitement for his newly made breast

"Do you like how it looks?" Jeffery suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Adam suddenly inspected, staring at Jeffery's chest, 'you just seemed to change…if you get me. I was screaming at Matt about you being some sort of slut and no offence, but this is kinda…extremely extremely-"

"You know," Jeffery blinked, staring at Adam. "I don't believe there is anything called 'sluts'. There are just people who submit to desire easily and others whom are more strong-minded. We all have hormones and we all have desires that we do not want to tell of to anyone-'sluts' are just more open-minded and blunt about what they want and they get what they want in the end, don't they? They wouldn't care about people seeing her as a hazardous effect on the society because she lives to please herself, not anyone else. If she wants sex, she'll bloody well do sex."

Adam stared back at Jeffery as he stopped the car on the empty road. Adam's chest was panting as his arms wrapped around Jeffery's shoulders and he brought him closely, Adam's hands running up and down Jeff's thigh, the fabricated material in the way and Jeff expertly kissed back but it wasn't anything like kissing that Matt. His Matt was a good kisser but the other Matt was just too great of a kisser. Jeffery pulled away, licking his lips and they dived in for another kiss.

Adam stared at Jeffery for a moment and then back at his chest and at Jeffery's face again. "And your brother…?"

Jeffery shrugged, not really knowing how this Matt would react. His other Matt would masturbate to the sight of him cutting these things open. He shuddered at the pleasure of it. He wanted something new. This was definitely new. This was really new! Jeffery felt fake, of course he did right about now. He didn't expect them to look that way on him but that didn't matter. They weren't going to stay there for long. He was going to cut them nicely too. He heard Adam's cell phone buzz and he stared at it for some time. This electronics thing was just so stupid. They had cars in that world too but they didn't spend 50 hours driving everywhere. Jeffery felt so tired and lazy. He wanted to walk but apparently, it would look odd if he just walked out of the moving vehicle. Nobody else did that.

Adam watched Jeff and blinked softly. "Hardy? It's your friend, Shannon. He wants to ask you if he can come over there with Phil later."

"Yes?" Jeff responded. Adam told them his answer and then shut his phone. He knew that Shannon from the other world was big on the mutation centre. The Shannon there had a thousand lovely little mutated bunnies and a torn hand. Apparently, this Shannon would be different. So this Shannon probably hated rabbits-or rather, scared of them? A twisted smile was on Jeffery's face as he looked at Adam with a sad look into his eyes. "Do you have any rabbits, Adam?"

"Yeah!" Adam grinned softly. "I was just about to sell some. Do you want one? I don't mind giving it to you for free since those bastards just keep staring at me with those eyes! It's not my fault I forget to feed them. The fish are much easier."

Jeffery cocked his head. "So your family owns a hospital and you own rabbits and a dozen animals? The question still hangs in the balance - your house doesn't look like it belongs to a guy with a fortune."

Adam stared at him, almost shocked at Jeff's supposedly intellectual question before he nodded his head at him as if just acknowledging the question. "It's because it's kinda my parent's house…you know? They're kinda like cliché romantics. They love this house way too much to let go of it, even if our family has a huge income and they love nature and rabbits and all that other stuff but they're off vacation now to get a more exquisite breed of rabbits and want me to sell the ones we do have."

Cliché romantics… Jeffery squinted his eyes. What was that? He turned his head towards the road. Adam started driving again now and the only time Jeffery broke out of his thoughts was when Adam had shook his shoulders so that he'd be in reality once more. Jeffery stared at him with lovely green eyes and kept on blinking as Adam walked off. Jeffery just stared at Adam's spot, as if there was something to look at. He was torn between reality and fantasy all of a sudden but that didn't matter.

Adam walked back, holding a fuzzy gray rabbit into his hands and gave it to Jeffery. Jeffery stared back down at the rabbit and gently stroked its hair, kissing the top of his head. Adam smiled softly. Jeffery looked like he adored animals. Jeffery could kill any animal in the world, any child, any human being - but he could bring himself to kill a rabbit in his entire lifetime. He adored the creature way too much. He remembered once in his life with Matt, Matt got him a rabbit to kill and eat and Jeffery couldn't bring himself to tell Matt that he couldn't kill rabbits so he had a storage of rabbits underneath the household, where he told Shannon to clean and give them drinks everyday. Shannon, like Jeff, shared the infatuation for rabbits but besides that, they didn't really talk. The only conversations they had were related to the mutated rabbits that Shannon had and how were Jeffery's own rabbits doing - and genetically crossing a mutated rabbit with a normal one. He remembered Shannon telling him of the other world.

A shiver ran down his spine. Oh no. He never wanted Jeff to meet up with that Shannon…that Shannon only talked of what would happen if the other world Jeff and he had sex…with one of them being mutated. Like rabbits. He wanted to see if it would be okay with humans too. If Shannon knew that Jeff was around…then…oh God.

Jeffery twisted his head to stare at Adam, whom was humming to himself and unaware of the look of struck realisation on his face. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. But Jeffery felt relatively calm. His face was structured into calmness and his hands were still absent-mindedly stroking the rabbit, almost as if nothing was wrong and it was just a bump in the road. His mind and his body were all full of calmness again and he crossed his legs on top of each other, kissing the rabbit.

"Bye, Jeff. Good luck with Matt."

Oh. So Matt wouldn't like it.

Jeffery shrugged and opened the doorway, holding the rabbit into his hand and walked inside.

"Jeff, hey-" Matt's eyes suddenly moved towards his brother and his eyes widened at the sight of him. No words were able to get out of his lips. The mantra of 'Adam's right, Matt, don't you see? He's right, your brother's nothing more than a 5 cent whore…he's demented. He's demented. He's really-' Matt's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull from the visual in front of him. His beautiful baby brother, whom couldn't go through a single horror movie without that cute ducky blanket, was standing there with a rabbit in his hand, nibbling away at his chest…

And his chest…

"…fuck you." Matt just said, his eyes burning with some sort of rage and anger and from the exceeding burning anger that was residing into Matt with shaking shoulders and teeth biting at his lower tattered lip, he didn't know what to say first for a million thousands were burning into the pure essence of him and he was just staring. "WHAT THE FUCK, JEFF? YOU'RE THIRTEEN YEARS OLD FOR FUCKING FUCK'S SAKE…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Jeffery didn't seem to notice Matt's over-the-top anger.

"Sit down here. Right now."

Jeffery didn't even ask why or what, he simply moved towards the couch and sat down, stroking the rabbit into his hands as if nothing was really wrong. "…HOW DID YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH GETTING IMPLANTS? …IMPLANTS, JEFFY, YOU'RE…FUCK…THIRTEEN…HOW? WHY? What's. Going. On?"

Jeffery simply blinked before looking up at him. "I want to look pretty, Matty."

"It isn't fucking fair to why I can't stand mad at you," Matt snapped back at him, his voice lower now as he sat down beside him, and held his brother's shoulder as his eyes looked at his face, trying to avoid Jeff's breasts. "Why?" he asked.

Jeffery just stared back, unable to tell him a real reason. He tried to scan his brain for every logical reason there might be but he was unable to find anything…other than the truth. The cold, harsh truth.

"Why? WHY JEFF?"

Jeffery bit down his lower lip. "I'm not Jeff. My name is Jeffery."

"Yeah, Jeffery Nero Hardy, I KNOW-"

Jeffery shook his head. "You're not getting me. I am not _your _Jeff. I am another Jeff."

"Oh God. My brother's really insane." Matt stared at him shell-shocked, unable to think of another reasonable explanation. Matt seemed to stare into space for a moment, his mind lost in thoughts. What else could it be…? His brother had a mental disorder. That just had to be it. He wouldn't change overnight. He can't change overnight. His brother had been developing something. That just had to be it.

Gilbert would be home in two more hours.

A knock on the door.

Was he early…?

"Jeff! It's us!" Shannon giggled.

Shannon and Phil! Yes. Tension evaporated. They'd tell him if Jeff was acting the least bit strange around them-they'd tell him! Matt opened the doorway and saw that Shannon was hugging an Econ book close to his chest, and Phil was in that crappy old gray sweater as always, hiding behind plain clothing.

"Shh…" Matt's voice was lower now. "Jeff's been acting sorta weird lately…"

"Weird?" Shannon echoed. "…you just noticed?"

"No!" Matt loudly responded but then dropped his voice levels to that of a whisper. "He got breast implants. He kissed me. He's hitting on Adam. He's-I don't know! It's not my Jeff! My Jeff isn't a whore. Something's wrong with him…did anything…happen between anyone that I don't know about that…you know, might've effected Jeff?"

"No, not that we know of," Shannon nudged the shy Phil.

Phil jumped up slightly at the small touch before a small smile plastered itself on his face. Matt stared between Shannon and Phil. "Well, I know that he's gay…I still believe you two manipulated his sexuality in some way…" this caused snickers to come from both of their lips. "And I know that I video-tape you guys just to make sure you don't do anything or talk about anything inappropriate…"

"WHAT?" Shannon exclaimed, his eyes widening. "You…I undressed in his room once!"

"…nice ass, Shannon." Matt smirked.

Shannon stomped on his foot but Phil was silent and motionless. Shannon's arms were still tightly wrapped around his book before he smirked. "Does this mean you know how Jeff looks like naked?"

"No," Matt shook his head. "He takes a shower in the bathroom and changes there as well."

"Drat." Shannon continued to allow the smirk to play around his lips.

"I know you're just trying to push my buttons, Econ boy," Matt stared down at the book before he shook his head. "He got breast implant. Fuck. How does that even happen? He was flat-chested just this morning! I'm gonna call a hospital. Sit down with Jeff while I call Dad. I can't wait. I'll tell him we're at the hospital."

"Okay." Phil and Shannon followed Matt towards where Jeffery was sitting at. Jeffery's arms wrapped around the tiny rabbit into his hands. Shannon's face instantly paled. Jeffery grinned silently. He knew it. He just knew it. Phil sighed and told them he'd go make a cup of tea. When he heard that Matt told him about Jeffery's slight probable-undiagnosed-disorder, Phil's heart banged with a burning sense of fear. Jeffery stroked the rabbit.

"Pretty?"

Shannon swallowed. "Yeah…I guess so."

Jeffery scanned Shannon. That Shannon he knew looked like he can pose as a model for this world, with pretty toned legs, smooth and perfect and shirts that hit him just right to emphasize his pretty silhouette. This Shannon wasn't ugly but he was slightly below average in this world. He had cropped blonde hair with a black bandana that looked like it belonged to a preteen and his shirt looked like it was suffocating him. It was just too tight and his body was wrapped around a huge blue jacket that contrasted with his red top. Overall, Shannon looked more like a sailor, with red, blue and white.

What shirt was he wearing anyway? His 6 year old cousin's?

Jeffery smiled softly as he stood up and just threw the rabbit into Shannon's lap. Shannon's eyes instantly widened as a scream erupted and there was just a flash of silver with Shannon charging to the ground with the rabbit into his hand and a dig of the tiny pocket knife into the rabbit's stomach. Jeffery was speechless and hyperventilating. Shannon curled up into a ball with whimpers falling out of his lips. Jeffery instantly just fainted, slowly but surely, into Shannon's arms as Shannon continued to gasp for breath.

A break of a cup. Phil looked dizzy himself at the sight of the bloodied rabbit, the fainted Jeffery and the hyperventilating Shannon.

"And Dad…"

Matt's eyes was staring at the scene in front of him and with a weaker voice, he absent-mindedly said, "…I'll call you later…"

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

…Jeff was into his bed, his eyes shut tightly, blacked out, a bottle of vodka curled up to his feet and the scent of sex into the air. Matt was beside him, buttering his toast and slowly eating it. Shannon was to visit soon and Phil was around right now, disgusted and disturbed greatly by the scent of butter in the air. Matt nudged Jeff continuously but he must've blacked out. Matt stared at the mattress they were in. Hard, springy - but it was home.

Matt watched Jeff, almost as if he was watching an interesting movie. That day, nothing really happened other than Jeff maniacally laughing over breakfast, dancing around and not eating, Phil saying that they were going to get some sort of kit for Shannon and Shannon said that he had something big planned-Matt's mind happily danced to the thought of Shannon coming in. Knowing that he was an expert on mutations and alike and the fact that he wanted Jeff and Jeffery to meet so that he could expert, then it would be loads of fun.

Matt stared down at the Jeff below him, grabbing onto a scalpel and jeering it straight into the top of his spine. The feel of the knife caused Jeff to jolt up from his sleep, but the eyes were almost droopy and his arms felt paralyzed…they were paralyzed. He pulled the scalpel out in seconds and Matt shook his head, staring at Jeff's paralyzed arms. "I think the effect fades away in a few hours…or days." Matt shrugged.

Jeff didn't really care anymore, but behind him was a voice nagging him, telling him that he did. Another one just wanted to get up and do something, anything…Jeff stood up, looking at Matt with a simple smile painted on his face. Jeff's heart was pumping loudly as Matt brought Jeff closer to him, stroking his bare back. "Shannon's coming over soon." Matt stated, staring down at Jeff's body.

Jeff was in a whirlwind of thoughts. _'What are you doing?' 'I'm fine, honestly.' 'I think I feel kinda…' 'sick.' 'Free.' 'What's happening to me?' 'I don't know.' 'I'm fine.' 'You're insane.' 'I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fucking fine.'_ Lost and torn into a battle with thoughts, Jeff didn't even notice time tricking. The feel of pain panging across his chest wasn't really unusual anymore due to the star-shaped pieces of metal in his chest. He truly felt like he was going to stop breathing any moment but that didn't matter. In his own mind, Jeff didn't mind death. He didn't mind anything anymore. The thought of a good Matt and a nice home and a sweet bed seemed like a fantasy.

"Shannon!" Phil greeted his blonde friend.

Shannon smiled at him. Jeff stared at him. He looked normal. Well, as normal as anyone in this world would do with the exception of extremely captivating green eyes. He had the same blonde hair as his Shannon, except this one seemed to care more, it looked prettier - and…okay. He was sorry to say this. But this Shannon was at least twenty time more captivating and awe-striking than the Shannon he'd known and he thought Shannon was pretty before.

"Let's do a bus test and then I can work on him." Shannon said, grinning widely to expose perfect teeth.

"Fine." Matt smiled, grabbing onto Jeff's hand and pulling him to his feet. Shannon shook his head and said 'with clothes' very quickly. Matt wondered why but Shannon told him that if Jeff was fully naked, he'd be a lot more hurt and he didn't want that to happen since he wouldn't be able to touch Jeffery later. Jeff felt light-headed and queasy but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Jeff was guided towards a blue bus that looked quite unsafe but what was 'strange' about it was that it had no seats. Matt pulled Jeff to the back of the bus, as Shannon and Matt sat in the front seats. The bus door closely.

Jeff, slightly afraid and a little uncertain but overall, his body moved as if he wanted to do this. His mind was torn between yelling and laughing and crying. He was just all over the place. He felt as if he wanted to tear his brain tissue by tissue until nothing was left of his betraying nervous system. He leaned beside the end of the bus, feeling nothing but loneliness and pain sinking in to make the anguish that was burning in. It felt like his entire mind had lit a candle of security and innocence as a child and now that candle was being crushed on and melted into nothing but blood and semen.

Jeff covered his face with his hands, lost into himself that he didn't really feel the bus moving. It was only when it started to go faster and faster that he really took notice and the faster they went, the more that Jeff got lost into his own world. He could imagine himself as a naked little cat, pouncing around happily and being attacked by a dog, that was Matt and it was a field of flowers and everything seemed vague and hazy and unreal and distorted and surreal and -

Then they were sliding down hill and the speed was just so fast that Jeff was flying - airless, weightless, unreal -

Then the crash of reality was just too hard.

The glass hitting his head was just too much and the blood that seeped through was just too much and when he stared into the mirror, the fear in his eyes were too much and the scent and the sound and -

It hurt all too much.

_{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_

**Oh yesh! :3**

**PLOTTYNESS.**

**That's a nice visual. ;D  
**

**X Sam.**


	6. Filthy Mirror Part 6

**Hi. I have updated. Bye. C:**

_

* * *

{F.I.L.T.H.Y ~_*_~ B.L.O.O.D.}_  
_F I L T H Y M I R R O R P A R T 6  
_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Jeffery's eyes slowly opened and he found himself all alone into an all white room. Jeffery's eyes burned at the brightness of the colour but he didn't say anything at all. He just stared at the beeping monitor, that told him his fate. He was fucked. He was screwed. That was it. He'd followed up a research on Doctors and this was like-their place. He shook his head. They probably thought that he was insane already.

"Hello, dear," a nurse with a full head of curly blonde hair and soft green eyes was looking at him. "I'm Cassidy Copeland. I'll be your nurse for now. You've had a huge bolt to the head, haven't you? Do you remember what happened?"

"Shannon…Shannon killed my rabbit." Jeffery responded, blushing a bright pink realising how stupid that sounded before brushing it off with a shrug. It was the truth. He had fainted at the sight of Shannon killing a rabbit. He was just so sensitive to anything happening to rabbits that he couldn't even bare to see one getting hurt, much less getting killed. "I…I just love rabbits very much." He tried to explain.

"Oh. Can I let your brother in?"

"Yes." Jeffery watched as the curly haired blonde motioned for Matt to come in. Matt walked with horrified eyes as he rushed towards Jeffery, and Jeffery softly smiled at his sight. Matt didn't seem to care about Jeffery's fucked-up slightly feminine figure and stared at him. "I couldn't tell Dad about this, Jeff. He thinks that you're off with Phil's family for a road trip and Phil now has to endure his family for a road trip…they're kinda insane, remember? …Jeff? Do you even remember me?"

Jeffery laughed softly before nodding. "Yes, of course I do!"

Cassidy walked in with a clipboard in her hand, with knitted eyebrows, looking confused and focused. "Matt…you and Jeff came here just about a week or so ago, right? Jeff, how on Earth did you lose 10 pounds in the span of a week? But that isn't the most shocking part. Jeff, you used to be a healthy person. You had no problems at all! You have a protein deficiency, a carbohydrates deficiency, a fat deficiency, your intakes of sodium, fibre and Vitamin A and C are not enough. You now have a report of a dying man. Have you eaten anything at all this week?"

"Yes, I did." Jeffery responded, not understanding most of what the girl had told him. A deficiency must be a bad thing.

"I'm just shocked," Cassidy turned to Matt. "He'd had to have a deficit of these foods for a very long time and it's only been a week. It doesn't explain anything at all!"

"Cassidy, do you mind if Matt and I talk alone?"

"Er…" Cassidy seemed to consider it before watching Matt nod then she exited the doorway. Jeffery slowly moved out of his bed, feeling slightly dizzy and then he slammed the door shut, looking back at Matt with a concentrated expression on his face. "Do you believe now that I am not your Jeff? That I am another person?"

Matt stared back at Jeffery before shaking his head. "I won't believe it. Unless you show me something that utterly proves that you aren't my Jeff."

"Does Jeff have any birthmarks?"

"Yeah. One on his left thigh, it's an apple-shaped birthmark that kinda looks cute. I love it."

Jeffery sighed before taking off his pants as quickly as possible, causing Matt to raise an eyebrow as Jeffery allowed his left leg to be in the air so Matt could inspect it. Matt stared back at Jeffery and at all the different cuts that adorned his body. "So you're a 13 year old, with the same height as my Jeff, 10 pounds thinner than my Jeff, and looks almost identical to my Jeff?"

"Yes!" Jeff laughed. "I'll explain it. You see…there are two worlds. The static world and the dynamic world. I've lived in a static world. We're always the same. We don't change our attitudes or behaviours unless the person in the dynamic world does. We're almost…we're fixed on our dynamic counterparts. The static world is built on blood, sex and violence and throughout the world, there are different keys to this world that's hidden from your view and one of them was under Jeff's bed once and he saw a mirror. He got it, walked into my world, met me and he got afraid when he heard your voice and he broke the mirror. Now, Jeff's the one that has to find the pieces all together to reform the mirror and the mirror is a symbol for pain. It's a reflection of the soul and in our world, that's just pain."

"So you're saying my Jeff has to be in…"

"Excruciating pain to get out of there," Jeffery closed his eyes and opened them. "Your Jeff was innocent, Matt. He always was. I'm not. I never was. I'm tainted from the minute I was born. Always thought of things like art in blood and suicide. And these things…"

Jeffery moved his hands towards his chest, talking about his breasts. "These don't exist in my world. So much of this doesn't exist in my world. In my world, Matt and I have an incestuous relationship and he likes watching me hurt myself more than you can ever imagine it. My Shannon is in love with rabbits and is the most gorgeous thing you'd ever lay your eyes upon. My Phil is so vivacious that you'd have to tie him down to prevent him from fucking you if he really wants to. You think that Jeff's changed-Jeff never changed…he's just in this different part of the world, the static world and I…I can't do anything but wait for him to get the pieces. You're stuck with me."

Matt's eyes were widened as he looked over at Jeffery's body. "You…you're not…?"

Matt looked like he'd faint. "Jeff…"

"If it's any help, I can only pretend to be your Jeff. I don't know anything about him. He's the opposite of me. He's not interested in blood, nor suicide, nor sex, nor incest… nor eating animals either. I'm the complete opposite of your brother. I'm just not innocent."

"Jeff…" Matt groaned again. "My Jeff…"

"Your Jeff's gone, Matt. I don't know if you should hope for his return. We do things. We do dangerous things."

"No! My Jeff!" Matt grabbed onto Jeffery's shoulders and started to shake him. "You bring him back to me! You…you…!"

"I can't, Matt. He's got the mirror. He broke it. I can't do anything."

"No…my Jeff…"

Matt's head was bowed down to Jeffery's shoulders and tears streamed down his face. "Oh God, oh God…" Matt mumbled. "I'm going crazy. Must be. It's just a bad dream…"

"No," Jeffery's harsh, cold truth met Matt's ears. "It's real. And you're in it and you're never going to see Jeff again. Just accept it."

"No! No…" Matt's voice was hoarse. "No…there's still…gotta be…"

"Matt, trust me. Just let him go, like a little light butterfly. Float away. Or you'll end up hurting yourself in the end."

Matt chuckled through his tears, almost choking on the air. "Jeff loves butterflies. Are there butterflies where…you live?"

"It's dissected out of beauty. Our butterflies look horrible. I've seen one of your butterflies today on your toplap but they're too pretty to be part of our world. I think the only thing that's truly 'beautiful' and 'magnificent' to look at is our Shannon. I think that's why it's easy for him to get his own way. Because we're not used to looking at anything remotely pretty."

"It's called a laptop," Matt laughed, smiling at him. "Shannon doesn't look ugly. Why does your Shannon look so pretty then?"

"I…"

Jeffery's eyes were widened, as he focused.

"…don't know…"

* * *

"Jeff, wake up, silly!" Shannon's gleeful demeaning voice stretched over to Jeff's sensitive ears. It sounded like a pang of shock to his ears as he tried to stir but he couldn't move and he felt paralysed. He couldn't even open his eyes. Everything seemed dark and scary and just not right. Instantly, he wanted the duck blanket of his and he didn't know where he was. Just that he wanted Matt right now. Shannon…? Why was Shannon around here? And why was he so happy? Something good had happened? He hoped so. Why did he ache so bad? Why did his chest ache so bad? He wondered where Gilbert was…

Why couldn't he see?

Jeff parted his lips to speak but even the smallest noise caused his chest to hurt. He whimpered softly. What was happening to him?

"It's okay, Jeff. The metal star-pieces into your lungs just got deepened so I had to remove them and stitched up your lungs. You got some pneumothorax. I needed to hook you up to a ventilator so you wouldn't stop breathing."

Jeff felt himself go jelly-weak. He didn't know what to do. All these questions penetrated through his mind. Shannon was a business/Econ geek that wanted to set up a business that was organised to help people with anxiety and uncommon phobias-like Shannon's phobia of rabbits, which he wouldn't even admit to himself but it was obvious. He knew nothing of biology. He knew nothing of science. He didn't even know what pneumothorax was and neither did Jeff. This all seemed to make him want to spin around in circles. He didn't know what to do. If he was alive or dead. He didn't remember anything rather than a fight he had about Matt about Jeff sneaking in Lindt boxed chocolates into his room and eating it in the middle of the night where nobody was watching and that was just yesterday night. What happened in the span of all that? He felt shaky and he felt as if this was all some sort of trick or horrible dream that he'd wake up from eventually.

"Jeff…" Shannon's voice rung into his ears.

Jeff finally realised he was numb when the question came when he asked why he couldn't feel anything - if he was on a ventilator, he'd feel the machine, right? Jeff was dizzy and spinning, feeling as if there was nothing in the world that belonged to him. Not his voice, not his lungs, not his thoughts, not even his memory, which felt like it had a huge gap in it and he felt like there was something missing. Something big and he had to find it. He had to horrible find it.

"Amazing, Shannon."

That was Matt's voice. "The mirror's finished. How many levels of pain did you put him through?"

Shannon? Put him in pain? No, that was impossible. That was impossible. He was dreaming. He must be dreaming. Shannon was the cutest thing in the world. Couldn't hurt a fly. Mostly because he jumped at the sight of one, thinking it was a mosquito that was going to kill him by malaria and had to be calmed down through 5 minutes of assuring him he wasn't going to die tomorrow. That was his Shannon, the cute lovely happy Shannon-not…never a masochist, never sadistic-

"Shannon?" Matt's voice cut through Jeff's thoughts again. "Although the mirror is complete, Jeffery isn't with us. Why is that?"

"I don't want Jeffery here just yet."

Whose Jeffery? Jeff's head was pounding hard, too many thoughts destroying his mind and he couldn't really think.

"Now, did you know my experiments? My…lovely, lovely mutated bunnies?"

Bunnies? Shannon was deadly afraid of them. He wouldn't go near them, much call them 'lovely' and 'mutated'…did he mean malformed rabbits? Shannon would be even more scared to death. It didn't make any sense. His stomach was hurting. What was the mirror? He started feeling a very small feeling of pain projecting towards his head and stomach but nothing else and then everything went numb all over again.

"I'm scientist. I love science. I love looking at data and my data from my bunnies make me want to do it on Jeffery and Jeff. Jeff, here, isn't normal…I make him the most abnormal thing in the world…"

No. No. No! Jeff's insides were screaming.

He felt Shannon inch closer.

NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T! DON'T! DON'T-PLEASE…

Jeff's anxiety levels were up into a quarrel. He didn't know what to do and he desperately, desperately just wanted to somehow move but he couldn't. He was like a plate, just there for the load to hit him, not being able to run away from it.

Shanny…

And small doses of pain started to reveal into his stomach before turning into a huge pang of anguish and melancholy. Jeff would've screamed from the pain if he could but all he could do was burn in what felt like alcohol, fire and pain. He wanted to shove something down his throat and kill himself to escape the pain because it was just so bad. Every second it felt like it was inflating into higher and higher amounts of intensity and agony… all Jeff could do was lay there, immobile.

And then Shannon's knife hit him.

And the worse pain ever possible hit his body faster than he could ever imagine.

* * *

**Back to cutting down these chappies into pieces. Woot.**

**Love you**

**xx Sam**


End file.
